


The Brand

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [9]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had his nose buried in a book the day that Chase came in with a look in his eye that told Tyler he had something particularly…<i>special</i> in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brand

Every day that passed was another day that he missed Caleb and Pogue more and more. He didn’t know if or when he would ever see them again, or even if they were alright. Some days he wanted to ask Chase about them, ask if he’d kept his word, but Tyler never did. He was too afraid that Chase hadn’t. If something had happened to either of them, Tyler would never know because he was still cut off from the Power that connected them. He still hated it, still felt blind in a way, or numb, senseless. Useless.

Just day after day, trapped in this room, with only Chase for company. If there hadn’t been a bookcase in the corner, Tyler might have lost his mind by now. Reading passed the time though, distracted him and gave him a temporary escape from how miserable and hopeless things really were. He had his nose buried in a book the day that Chase came in with a look in his eye that told Tyler he had something particularly… _special_ in mind. Of course the _last_ time that he’d had that kind of look was the day the mirror had been installed, so naturally, Tyler was immediately somewhat wary.

“I’ve got a surprise for you; you’re going to love it,” Chase told him.

“What is it?” Tyler asked, folding over the corner of a page to mark his spot in the book-since he didn’t have any actual bookmarks-before setting it aside on the bedside table.

“You _do_ know what a surprise is, right?” Chase arched a brow at him as he sat down next to him on the bed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to tell me _sometime_ , aren’t you?” he pointed out.

“Always been a fan of _showing_ , not telling,” Chase shrugged, smirking.

“So show me.” Tyler wasn’t in the mood to play games. He never was with Chase.

“Well, I you insist.”

Chase pushed him down onto his back, tugging his pants down off of his hip-an action that brought back that familiar uneasiness in the pit of his stomach-before Chase’s eyes changed to pitch black. That just made Tyler even more uneasy. He didn’t get a chance to ask what Chase was going to do though, because before he could even open his mouth, the older warlock spoke again.

“This might hurt.”

There was no time to question _that_ either.

Chase traced his fingertips over Tyler’s right hip, Power flowing through his touch-Power that sank into Tyler’s skin and _burned_. It reminded him of that first day, when he’d passed out from the pain, except this was sharper, more focused. It burned deep and took his breath away for a moment. Then he hissed through gritted teeth, instinctively trying to move away, but Chase simply Used to pin him in place. “Might hurt” was an understatement. Tyler endured it as best he could, hands clenched into fists and teeth grinding together. Dark marks formed on his skin where Chase touched him, black and solid like ink rather than bruises. Before too long, Tyler recognized the shape of a pentagram as Chase worked, simple in design but probably not simple at all.

Just when the pain was becoming overwhelming, Chase was done. The burning sensation ceased to grow worse and soon began to fade, throbbing less and less. Tyler found himself released from Chase’s magic and relaxed against the bed in relief, taking deep breaths. Something didn’t seem right about the brand on his hip though, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint _what_ exactly until Chase touched it.

It was just the barest brush of his fingers, but the contact caused Tyler to shiver while making a soft, startled sound. _Pleasure_ spread through his body from the tattoo, mild but noticeable-impossible _not_ to notice.

Confused and unsure, he looked over to Chase, not saying a word but with the question plainly visible in his expression.

“I _said_ you’d like it,” Chase shrugged, brushing his fingers over the mark again.

Tyler tried to suppress a shiver this time. “ _Why_?”

Chase stared at him for a moment like the answer to that question should be obvious. “Because I can,” he said.

“Oh. Right.” He should have expected that answer, he really should. That was _always_ Chase’s reason for doing things.

Tyler still ducked his head though, feeling somewhat…unhappy with that answer for some reason. He wasn’t entirely sure why, maybe he’d just been hoping that the reasoning for this would be _different_. But what would he have wanted as an alternative? He didn’t even know.

Chase pressed his fingers against the brand, drawing a soft, somewhat startled moan from Tyler. It was such a simple touch, but it felt so _good_. Dully, vaguely, he could feel Power emanating from the mark on his hip. He knew from the first moment that Chase had touched it that it was enchanted. It was another way for Chase to toy with him, it what it was. At the very least, it wasn’t something to cause him more _physical_ pain. He had enough to deal with when it came to _pain_ as it was, anyway.

He closed his eyes as Chase’s fingertips skimmed over the tattoo on his hip, sending shivers down his spine and making him bite his lower lip lightly to keep from making any more noise. Abruptly though, it all stopped. He frowned in confusion, opening his eyes as Chase kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room without a word. Sometimes, Tyler didn’t think he’d ever understand why Chase did some of the things that he did.

Left alone now, he moved to pull his pants back up into place, flinching slightly and hissing through his teeth when his fingers brushed over the brand. It felt just as good as when Chase touched it. Tracing his fingers lightly over the mark, Tyler realized that this was going to make so many things so much more difficult now.

As if things in his life weren’t difficult enough as it was.


End file.
